St Hogwarts
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: When the First Years accidently contaminate St Trinians the whole school is sent to Hogwarts. But, in order to keep St Trinians alive they must keep the chaos at normal levels. Hogwarts would never be the same after this visit.
1. Place Your Bets

Kelly Jones couldn't help but smirk. Somehow she knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. Perhaps she shouldn't have suggested introducing potions lessons to the First Years while they were still learning about muggle explosives. Being curious, they decided to mix the two together. The result wasn't as bad as it could have been. Luckily they had only managed to blow the classroom up and cause a major contamination, however the Ministry of Magic weren't amused by the experiment.

"I don't see why you think this is amusing, Miss," a Ministry Official sniffed,

"I'm not smiling at this," Kelly answered the official, "I just won a bet," The Ministry Official gave Kelly a dirty look before she turned around and started to walk away. Kelly simply rolled her eyes at the retreating figure's back, her thoughts were once again interrupted by a pair of mischievous first years,

"What's going to happen to us now, Kel?" The dominant one of the two asked,

"They're not gonna throw us in Azkaban are they?" The other asked,

"They don't throw eleven year olds in Azkaban for over brewing a potion, I doubt that they'll even hold a trial for something as minor as that." There faces relaxed at the head girls words, "As for what happens to us, I don't know. I'm sure Miss Fritton will sort something," I smiled down at them,

"We didn't mean to mix those explosives in the potion," They both said in perfect unison,

"I know girls. Why don't you go pester that Ministry worker?" The Head Girl suggested with a mischievous grin, they nod and skip off. Kelly couldn't help but smile at them and didn't bother to mask the love that twinkled in her eyes.

That was how they ended upon the Hogwarts Express. The whole school had hauled their trunks onto the train with the usual amount of chaos trailing behind them. As soon as the famous train had left the station and witnesses behind, the chaos began. First Years ran up and down the carriages, Zoe and Bianca fought with paint balls, Taylor and Andrea argued, Flammables started up the music and the Totties were being a little too friendly with the driver. Kelly, Annabelle and Polly sat in a compartment together. Annabelle and Polly chatted carelessly while Kelly stayed silent. The head girl sat next to the window and watched the scenery pass by. She was planning, you could see it in her face. The trio were soon joined by a still arguing Andrea and Taylor,

"Pipe down alrigh'? No-one wants to 'ear your Emo words," Taylor said to Andrea,

"Learn to speak real English Taylor, I'm afraid people won't be able to understand you at Hogwarts," Andrea calmly replied,

"Woteva, wot's up wiv Kel?"

"Nothings up with Kel," Kelly answered,

"Dis cause St T's 'as gotta be closed for rest of da year?"

"Say again?" Kelly asked, she didn't understand a word of what the chav had said,

"She said that are you like this because St Trinians has had to close for the rest of the year," Polly translated, everyone looked at her in surprise,

"No Taylor. I'm just trying to figure out a plan of action, to keep St Trinians alive we must keep our chaos alive. I think I may have an opening plan," Then Taylor interrupted her,

"Wot's da plan?"

"I was getting there. We're going to walk in and fool them into thinking we're innocent. I shall walk in last and I bet a Galleon that there shall be some gasps. Then we all get sorted and then we strike a few weeks in. We shall set the First Years on the Great Hall with silly string, followed by the Totties with there skills, then the Emos are up and scaring the Hufflepuffs, Rude Girls to get the Gryffindors in on the mischief and the rest of the tribes will follow in that pattern." She explained,

"I bet a four Knuts that you get sorted into Gryffindor," Andrea said,

"I bet a Sickle that 'Belle will be either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor," Kelly said,

"Two Sickles say that Kelly gets put into Slytherin," Polly said confidently with a sideways glance at the head girl,

"Five Knuts say tha' Chelsea gets put in Ravenclaw," Was Taylor's bet. They all nodded to each other and shook hands. Hogwarts would never be the same after this visit.

* * *

_**If you've been looking on my profile then you'd know that this was coming. I've already got a story where Death Eaters go to St Trinians so it only seems right to have St Trinians go to Hogwarts. Those who are reading Death Eater vs St Trinian, there's that gasp moment in this as well. Sadly there's not going to be a rainbow Bellatrix, but how about a rainbow Snape?**_

_**I'd use my wand to make you review but it got took off me for 'threatening to use one of the unforgivable curses to get reviews', stupid ministry. While I go steal it back how about you review?**_


	2. Sorting

Once the train had come to a grinding halt the anarchy warriors hopped off looking as innocent as they had jumped on. With smirks spread across each girl's face, they filled up the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. All of the tribes sat in a carriage and chatted excitedly about what they may find in the castle. Once again Taylor, Andrea, Polly, Annabelle and Kelly sat together but were joined by Tania and Tara. As always Taylor and Andrea were arguing over pointless things while everybody else tried to ignore them. Kelly didn't talk all the way up to castle.

When they had reached Hogwarts all of the students whispered 'ohs' and 'ahs'. Kelly rolled her eyes as Filch ushered them into the castle and gave her dirty looks. The head girl thought that nobody that dirty look but Annabelle noticed. The young Fritton was a good observer, she made a mental note to ask Kelly about that look when she next had the chance. Once Filch had escorted them to the great hall they were instructed to wait outside and wait for there introduction, then the squib disappeared behind the large oak doors. Kelly waited for a second until she spoke to them,

"First Years at the front, Geeks second, Flammables third, then the Emos, Ecos, Rude Girls and Chavs and then the Totties. Taylor, Andrea, Annabelle, Tania and Tara, you're all walking in front of me. Now get into line and remember, best behaviour until I say other wise." Kelly ordered. The St Trinians got into line and placed there innocence masks on their rebellious faces.

Every St Trinian took a deep breath as the doors slowly opened. The girls at the front looked back towards there head girl and silently asked if they should go in, Kelly nodded a yes. With their heads held high and their shoulders back, the unruly gaggle of students strutted into the famous hall. The First Years lead the pack and all was going well. Then Kelly walked in with a smirk on her face. The Gryffindor's mouths hung open, the Hufflepuffs gasped, the Ravenclaws searched for a logical answer and the Slytherins smirked. The five students that were walking in front of their head girl looked back in confusion, Kelly winked at them

As the march of girls came to a stop, Professor Mcgonagall began to open the scroll that was in her hands. Name by name she called the students up to be sorted. The First Years were spilt across all for houses, some sorted quicker then others. Tania and Tara were both sorted into Gryffindor, they were joined by Tabitha. Then the Geeks were up. Naturally most of them were sorted into Ravenclaw but the odd one made Gryffindor. Polly, Lucy and Harriet, the three main Geeks, were amongst those sorted into Ravenclaw. Every Flammable made Hufflepuff, that didn't surprise Kelly after all they wouldn't fit in any other house. The Emos were sent to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Once again the three main girls of the tribe were all sorted into the same house. Andrea, Zoe and Beth strutted their way over to the Slytherins. Bianca and her Rude Girls were all sorted into Gryffindor as were Taylor and her Chavs. Chelsea, Chloe and Peaches were placed in Slytherin and the Ecos, Saffy and Bella made Hufflepuff. Then Annabelle was called,

"_Plenty of courage I see. Not lacking in intelligence but a Ravenclaw you are not. I see you have a fair amount of loyalty,"_ The hat mused,

"What did you expect? Of course I'm loyal to St Trinians," Annabelle thought,

"_Your loyalties lie with the students. Most of it lies with one particular student,"_

"Kelly." Was the last thing Annabelle thought before the sorting hat had made it's decision,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled, it's voice echoed around the room and then was met by cheering at the Hufflepuff table.

Kelly was the last St Trinian standing and waiting to be sorted. She watched as her friends put on the tatty old hat and then made there way over to the house that they had been placed in. As the students moved, the head girl kept adding on the money to her winnings. Then it was her turn. Every witch and wizard in the room held there breath as Kelly slowly strutted up to Mcgonagall. She smirked and greeted the sorting as if it was an old friend,

"_Back again?" _The hat asked, it sounded as if it was amused,

"Why? Was I missed?" Kelly remarked,

"_Still witty I see, a fine Ravenclaw you would make. However, your mind has changed since the last time I was placed upon your head,"_

"We both know where I'll be placed so stop wasting time and say it. Or are you just enjoying the time your using? I understand that you are locked away in Dumbledore's office for the rest of the year," The hat ignored her comment and acted as if she hadn't said it,

"_I see a newly found loyalty, a Hufflepuff characteristic. But your courage and ambition are far to strong to be a Hufflepuff,"_

"Let us not forget my rule breaking habits. My blood status and how cunning I am," Kelly reminded the sorting hat,

"_Blood has nothing to do with a sorting."_ It scolded, _"Gryffindor would help you on your quest to protect everything you hold close but Hufflepuff would give you the loyalty you crave,"_

"But Slytherin is my blood, you cannot deny that," Was Kelly's calm reply,

"_Sirius Black wasn't in Slytherin, blood has nothing to do with a sorting."_ The hat reminded her, _"Your mind has changed and blossomed. Past beliefs have changed and developed, old hatreds have vanished and new friendships have been formed. But, alas, you still are very much a Slytherin,"_ The hat sighed in defeat, "SLYTHERIN!" It yelled.

The table full of Slytherins exploded in cheers as Kelly began to walk to there table. As Kelly made her way down the table she nodded to those who greeted her and smiled pleasantly. She then pushed her way between Draco and Pansy, who pulled a face at Kelly when she wasn't looking. "Still with the sour face, Parkinson?" Kelly asked, she didn't bother trying to hide the mockery from her voice,

"Still with the muggle name?" Pansy scoffed,

"Yes, I rather like my name thank you. If you have a problem with it I suggest you take it up with my mother, even I wouldn't dare get on her bad side," Kelly threatened,

"You're all talk and no magic,"

"Really? I have a whole school of unruly witches at my command, not to mention half of this house. Yet you think I wouldn't dare touch you?"

"No, you'd send others to do your dirty work. By the way, you're no longer top Slytherin. I am," Pansy snarled,

"Wanna bet?" Kelly smirked, "Astoria!" Kelly yelled down the table, "Who's top Slytherin?" The girl looked towards the ceiling in thought, then she answered,

"Well, Pansy," Pansy smirked, "But now you're back, so I guess it's you again," Kelly smiled gratefully at the girl.

"Do you two always have to fight?" Draco grumbled,

"When she learns to keep her place, the fights will stop." Kelly growled, then her mood lightened, "How you been Malfoy? It's been awhile since you last wrote."

* * *

**_Just because Kelly's in Slytherin doesn't mean that she's goign to become evil. Besides she's putting Pansy in her place. Just to make something clear. There's going to be no Kelly/Flash or Kelly/Annabelle or Kelly/Draco. So basically no Kelly pairings, there maybe some Annabelle pairings though, ohh Annabelle and Nevile... humm.  
Now to answer Chelsea's review: Hmm, I think we will have Flash but he won't be a main charactor. He'll be popping up every now and then because to have St Trinians you've gotta have Flash. Oh and thank's for the review. Same goes to EvenAngelsFall96 :]_**

**_I gave up on trying to recover my wand from the Ministry so I made another attempt at making a wand. Let's hope it doesn;t blow up like last time. LUMOS! ... I can smell burning... It would seem my hair is on fire so you might as well review while I go find some water..._**


	3. Common Rooms

Once Dumbledore had given a speech that welcomed the St Trinians a feast appeared. It was all going well, no chaos or wildness had been seen. That was until Kelly looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw her two favourite first year twins trying to kept under control by Taylor and Bianca. The head girl gave them a warning look the moment they had turned around, it was hard for Kelly to keep a smirk from her lips.

"Kel," Andrea shouted down the table, Kelly instantly dropped her currant conversation and turned towards the emo, "Flammables look like they're ready to start something,"

"Who's in Hufflepuff?" Kelly asked, she had seen so many sortings that she couldn't remember who went where,

"Saffy, Bella, Celia, Daisy, Ecos, Flammables and Annabelle," Andrea recited,

"'Belle should be able to handle it, if it gets out of control we'll go over,"

"Getting other's to do your dirty work again, not much has changed then," Pansy spat,

"Pansy, I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before my fist does," Kelly warned, Pansy snorted,

"Fighting like a muggle instead of using your wand? Pathetic," Deciding that continuing the argument wouldn't be a good idea, Kelly ignored Pansy and decided to act as if she wasn't there.

Things at the Gryffindor table were kinder and friendly then the atmosphere at the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors and the St Trinians got on well and soon discovered similarities between themselves. New friendships were being formed and new plans were being plotted. The Chavs, Rude Girls and three First Years were getting along well with most of the Gryffindors, they felt welcomed and already apart of the family.

"What pranks have you pulled?" George Weasley asked,

"We stole our last new girl's clothes while she was in the shower and she had to run around the school nude," One of the Geeks replied, "We even posted it on a muggle website,"

"I've seen that video," Hermione Granger added,

"Didn't fink many wizards knew 'bout YouTube," Taylor commented,

"I'm a muggle born, does that explain?"

"Yup. Anyways, what do ya know 'bout Kel?"

"Your Head Girl?" George said, Taylor nodded, "She isn't the worse Slytherin in the world," George thought, he sounded as if he was watching what he said,

"She dated a number of the Slytherin bad boys and some of there Quidditch teams," Fred interrupted, coming to his twin's rescue, "Let's see. There was Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Warrington,"

"And let us not forget Blaise Zabini," George continued, "I thought those two would last longer then what they did,"

"Ah but she had managed to get suspended for the rest of the school year,"

"That was agers ago though Fred,"

Soon it was time to go up to the dormitories. Every St Trinian, expect most of the First Years, hung back to talk to their head girl. As the last of the Hufflepuffs filed out of the large doors, the gang of anarchy warriors hung back. Seeing the glare that Mcgonagall was giving them, Kelly lead her students to an empty classroom on the fifth floor. The black haired witch waited until everyone was silent before she began to speak.

"So tell me, how do you like your houses?" The room started to buzz with excitement and noise once more, then she let out a loud whistle, "I'll take that as you love where you are,"

"Oi Kel!" Taylor shouted from the back of the room, "What did ya get suspended for?"

"For being a St Trinian," Kelly smiled at the memories, "I'm guessing the Gryffindors have been gossiping about me again,"

"Why do you hate Pansy?" Andrea said,

"She's a stuck up bitch who thinks that I'm after Draco Malfoy,"

"Why'd ya dump Blaise?" Taylor yelled again,

"What's with the questions? Besides I think we all ought to go up to our common rooms,"

"But we don't know where we're going,"

"It's a good job I do then. We'll go to Gryffindor tower first."

A group of school girls began to wander through the corridors and make there way up to Gryffindor tower. They chatted and talked in excitement as they took in there surroundings. Kelly took her time in taking her school mates up to the Gryffindor common room. She decided on showing them some of the secret passageways that she knew of in case any of them ran into Filch. However her tour couldn't last forever and they soon reached seventh floor. "I'm afraid I don't know the password, I only know the password for the Slytherin common room. This painting is called the Fat Lady and behind her is the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. You may have to wait until a Gryffindor comes along or comes out, it shouldn't be long though. Gryffindors have a habit of late night wanderings." Kelly explained. She said her goodbyes to the students that had been sorted into Gryffindor and walked in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower.

Annabelle fell into step beside Kelly as they strolled along the halls. They then struck up a conversation about pranks and mischief they could pull and start while they were staying at the castle. As they were leading the group of trouble makers to the other side of the school a boy around Annabelle's age was spotted. He was walking in the opposite direction to them, his eyes weren't looking in front of him and he bumped into Annabelle. "Sorry," He mumbled,

"It's alright," Annabelle smiled back at him in a reassuring way,

"Fritton meet Longbottom, Longbottom meet Fritton," Kelly introduced, she sounded bored. "Longbottom, do me a favour," The boy looked at Kelly timidly, he looked too scared to say no, "Let the Gryffindor St Trinians into the common room, I'm afraid I don't know the password." Neville nodded and hurried off. Annabelle watched him go, "Enjoying the view Fritton?" Kelly asked, humour filled her voice, the younger girl blushed,

"Enjoying being a smug hippogriff? Let's just get going." Kelly nodded with her smug expression still placed on her face.

After many teasing comments and questions off of Kelly, they soon made it to Ravenclaw tower.

"Unlike the other house common rooms you need to answer a riddle to gain entry. Just knock on the knocker and a riddle will be given to you. If you don't get it right then you have to wait until someone comes along and answers correctly or wait until someone comes out." Was Kelly's explanation. The black haired girl then knocked with the knocker,

"I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and place. I am essential to creation and I surround every place. What am I?" Kelly thought for a moment,

"The letter E." Polly answered before Kelly could, the door swung open. The Geeks calmly walked through the now opened door without a second glance at those who had been left behind.

The next stop on the list was the Hufflepuff common room. They made there way to the basement faster then they had made it to Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor Tower, Kelly suspected that it was because the group had declined in numbers. Once again Kelly teased Annabelle on the journey to the Hufflepuff common room and once again Annabelle willed her cheeks not to blush. Kelly and the small group of girls stopped at a still portrait of a fruit bowl, outside of the painting stood a female Hufflepuff student.

"Luckily you won't have to wait for entry like the Gryffindors," Kelly said as she looked at the girl,

"Why are you up here? I would have thought that you'd be in the dungeons with the other Slytherins," She spat,

"Nice to see you to Abbott," The head girl answered, she was calm but it was clear that she didn't like this girl, "We're actually making our way to the dungeons now," Then Kelly turned to the Flammables and other St Trinians, "Sleep tight and remember what I said about behaviour. Oh and Fritton,"

"Yeah?" Annabelle said as she raised her eyebrow,

"Dream of Longbottom tonight." Kelly winked and Annabelle rolled her eyes. She then turned on her heel and made her way to the dungeons with the remaining Slytherins.

* * *

**_This chapter was a abit on the boring side me thinks. But have no fear, once we get some of the boring bits out the way we get onto the fun stuff and I've even got a plan for Flash. Time to be honest, I'm tempted to have a lil Kelly/Blaise so that might or might not happen. I'd have Kelly/Draco but it's not exactly suitable for where the storys going with those two, just trust me on that one._**

**_Can I just pretend that I recovered my wand and use a normal stick instead? I guess it's not the same, sigh, just review while I sulk about my wand._**


	4. Makeover

Kelly lead the remaining six St Trinians to the dungeons with a smile on her face which grew bigger as they got closer to the their destination. Andrea noticed Kelly's grin and couldn't help but smile with her even though she didn't know what it was that she was smiling about. It wasn't long until they had reached the portrait.

"Ambition," Kelly said to the portrait,

"Welcome back," The portrait replied to Kelly as it swung open. The head girl confidently strode in with her head held high, some of the Slytherins turned around to see who had entered their lair. Ignoring the stares, Kelly walked over to an available sofa. Andrea, Zoe, Beth, Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe followed Kelly and pushed some first years off of the sofa nearest to Kelly.

The group of St Trinians sat in silence for a while as they took in their surroundings. Kelly wasn't looking around the room, she knew what it look like as she had been here hundreds of times before. Once again Andrea noticed that Kelly wasn't looking around the room and taking in each tiny detail like the others were, the emo followed Kelly's gaze. Kelly was glaring at Pansy who was glaring back, "Why do you hate her so much?" Andrea asked,

"She's abit like Thwaites," She answered, still glaring at Pansy,

"Completely physco?" Kelly chuckled and turned to face Andrea,

"In her own ways," Andrea decided to let the conversation drop, she would press the matter at a more appropriate time.

In the Gryffindor common things were more lively between the St Trinians that had been sorted there. The Gryffindors found that they had a lot in common with them and they immediately found themselves acting like old friends. Pranks and plans were discussed in the Gryffindor common room, the St Trinian Gryffindors had forgotten about Kelly's orders. Suggestions were thrown around the room as the noise levels increased. Then a small beeping came from Taylor's pocket, the chav reached in and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and read the message and smirked.

"Who is it?" Bianca asked,

"Flashy boy, he can't get through to Kel," She grinned, Taylor then stood up and walked towards her dorm. Every St Trinian followed her curiously, "Flash light," The chav greeted as Flash answered his phone,

"Do ya have ta use tha' stupid nickname?" Flash groaned,

"If ya wanna get in touch wiv Kels then yeah I do," Taylor smirked,

"Wot is it tha' ya need?" Flash asked,

"Can ya break into St T's 'nd get our equipment?"

"Ya jokin' right? Tha' place is crawlin' wiv Ministry Officials!" Flash yelled,

"Keep ya voice down," Taylor hissed, "Jus' get the goods 'nd we'll get Kel ta call ya." Taylor hung up on flash with a smug smile placed on her lips.

The next day every St Trinian was up on time, something that had never happened before. They all placed their masks of innocent of their faces as they calmly walked down to the Great Hall. Taylor walked beside Fred and George to the Great Hall. The trio tried to conceal their mischievous grins that their lips had been pinned into but were failing to do so. Kelly walked into the Great Hall with Theodore Nott and Draco, she smirked at what she saw. "Taylor," She mumbled,

"Wot?" Taylor asked, appearing behind Kelly,

"What did I say about mischief?" Kelly said, she tried to keep herself from laughing, Taylor shrugged,

"Fought dis place needed a makeover init," Kelly rolled her eyes and walked over to the Slytherin table. The head girl looked around the Great Hall and took in each detail of the chavs work. It was pretty basic in Kelly's eyes but it worked. Taylor had been original with her redecorating plans. Tissue paper had been thrown across the room, paint had been thrown over the tables and the Gryffindor lion roared loudly at any Slytherin that passed it. Yes, it was basic but it was also effective.

* * *

**_DON'T PELT ME WITH EGGS BECAUSE IT'S SHORT AND I'VE NOT UPDATED IN A MONTH! I've got writers block again D; so I have an idea. If you guys want any of the ST Trinians to do a specific prank or fight then tell me in a review and I'll try to include it. Next chapter I'm thinking abit of Flash, Kelly vs Pansy, Blaise talks and maybe a hogsmead visit._**

**_I found a wand ha ha ha ha ha. So do I have to use it to get you to review? _**


	5. It's On

Kelly couldn't help but smirk as she watched Professor Snape trying to rid the Great Hall of the loud lion. The Slytherins glared at her for smirking at the childish Gryffindor prank, naturally Kelly couldn't careless about they thought or did. As Snape battled the fierce lion, the rest of the professors were busying themselves by cleaning up the rest of the Great Hall. Kelly watched her professors clean, she knew that it wouldn't be long until they started bribing students into helping them. Kelly wouldn't help, the Slytherins were sure of it. They had never seen a high class girl like Kelly do a filthy task like that, even if they did they knew the girl wouldn't be Kelly.

Kelly sighed dramatically as the fiery lion backed Snape into a corner. The other professors immediately stopped what they were doing and started to carefully tip-toed over. The St Trinian laughed loudly as the lion turned around and roared at the professors, who had been knocked over by the force behind the roar. Deciding that now would be the best time intervene, Kelly rose gracefully from her seat. Confidently, she walked away from the Slytherin table and towards the feared lion. Slowly, Kelly bent her knees. All of a sudden the Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Kelly pulled her wand out and gripped it tightly in her right hand. The St Trinian winked at the lion before she waved her wand.

The room filled with gasps as a large snake made of water came out of the tip of Kelly's wand. The Gryffindor's eyes widened in shock, the Hufflepuff's mouths fell to the floor, the Ravenclaws searched their minds to create theories and the Slytherins cheered as loud as the St Trinians did. A small chuckle escaped Kelly's lips as her large water snake pounced on Taylor's fire lion. Taylor pouted as Kelly's snake drowned her magnificent lion and killed it's flames. "I worked all nigh' on tha'." The chav sulked.

The cheering immediately stopped when Albus Dumbledore appeared in the entrance to the Great Hall. As a long silence followed Dumbledore's appearance, Kelly began to think. She wondered if the Hogwarts headmaster would punish her for displaying such powerful magic. Kelly knew that Dumbledore had witnessed her talents when she was at Hogwarts previously. Kelly had learnt more advanced magic since the last time she roamed the castle. She knew that Dumbledore would ask her questions, he would attempt to study her. The respected St Trinian hated being observed like a muggle science experiment. After a long and painful few minutes Dumbledore spoke, "Fifty points to Slytherin for talent and lending a helping hand." He smiled, Kelly held her breath as she waited for the headmaster to speak again, "First two lessons shall be cancelled while the hall is cleared. Breakfast shall be served at a later time, now will all students please exit the hall." Dumbledore then moved to the side to let students file past him.

Kelly strutted into the middle of the crowd to avoid being pulled to the side by Dumbledore. Once she had successfully escaped a meeting with the old headmaster, Kelly decided on a peaceful and relaxing stroll around the grounds. It had been agers since she had seen the beauty of Hogwarts. As soon as the head girl stepped out of the large front doors she found herself in the company of a tall boy Slytherin boy. "Blaise," Kelly greeted coldly,

"Kelly," He answered back,

"Yes?"

"I would like to congratulate you on your achievements a few moments ago," Blaise said sounding official,

"Anything else?" Kelly asked,

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," He added,

"Good to be back," Kelly smiled,

"Glad to have you back," Blaise smiled back,

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome. So tell me, how have you been?"

"Fantastic, yourself?"

"Great, so what brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"The scenery," Kelly replied sarcastically, Blaise let out a low chuckle,

"You haven't changed," Blaise smiled,

"Neither have you, except you've grown taller," Kelly smirked,

"Oi Kel!" Taylor yelled from behind her, Kelly instantly turned around to look at the approaching chav,

"Since when did you talk willingly with Gryffindors?" Blaise smirked, Kelly rolled her eyes,

"What's wrong Taylor?" Kelly asked as soon as Taylor had ran to her,

"I was wonderin',"

"God help us," Kelly muttered,

"Wot if we 'ad a lil' house competition? Ya know, pranks 'nd stuff," Taylor grinned, Kelly thought for a moment,

"What do you think Blaise? Are Slytherin up for beating the other houses at pranks?" Blaise smirked,

"Slytherin are always up for beating Gryffindor,"

"You're on Taylor. You can go tell the others about your competition, tell them to tell their houses and if their prefects have a problem with it tell them to tell them to talk to me about it,"

"Wot?"

"Tell the girls that if their prefects have a problem with the competition then they should tell said prefects to talk to me," Kelly explained,

"Oh righ'," Taylor smiled, she then walked away,

"It's on." Kelly smirked.

* * *

**_BAH HA! You reviewers are right babes. Except Chelsea... Who decided to pelt me with eggs... Only joking, she's a babe to :']. Now then, I know I promised a Hogsmead visit BUT two lovely reviewers gave me a good idea. Paintballing. That's going to be included in the future, dunno when that chapter will appear but it will appear. I've even got a plan for some qudditch fun. _**

**_I didn't have to use my wand on Chelsea, lilli-gleanne and nanjibamisbah but that doesn't mean I still can't use it on everyody else... I'd review if I were you or I'll get Kelly to set her water snake on you ;]_**


	6. The Yellow Brick Road

"Gimme them chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, got ma permission slip signed goin' to Hogsmead. The phoenix gives the orders down at platform nine and three quarters then after dinner we're getting sorted and I hope am Gryffindor." Taylor sang loudly as she walked into the Gryffindor common room,

"Sittin' on, sittin' on, Nimbus 200 with all the house elves clowning. Butterbeers flowin' 'cause we got all this money in Gringotts Bank!" Bianca joined in,

"Dark Mark in the sky! Death Eaters tryna harms us. Well they better come quick, with a flick of the stick and I'll drop 'em with ma Expelliarmus." They both sang together, "Aw yeah Ravenclaw know what's up. Putcha, putcha, putcha wands up. Putcha, putcha, putcha wands up. With these muggles all around me they be actin' like they drunk!"

"What are you singing now?" Fred asked, Taylor's eyes widened,

"Ya neva 'eard tha'?" She asked, every student in the Gryffindor common room shook their heads, "For reals?" Everyone nodded,

"Like it's quidditch?" Hermione asked, Taylor nodded, "Thought so,"

"Got Hermione's wand, she's the best witch. Watchin' Harry Potter feelin' fly like it's quidditch," Bianca sang, badly, again,

"Bet tha' you're favourite lyric, eh Granger," Taylor said, Hermione smiled and turned back to her book, the portrait door then swung open. Harry and Ron came in laughing,

"Wot's funny?" Taylor asked innocently,

"Someone gave Peeves a paint ball gun and told him to shoot the Slytherins," Harry grinned, all heads then turned to Taylor,

"Ops," She smirked, "He shot Kel or Caspa yet?" Ron nodded,

"Right in the head, a bloody good shot," Taylor laughed as she pictured one of her victims face's covered in paint, "Peeves got Zabini as well,"

"Bet that'll make Kel smile," Taylor said, still laughing,

"He was walking along with her, they both got hit," Taylor stopped laughing for a moment,

"Why would Kels be wiv 'im?" The chav put a finger to her chin and thought, her thinking didn't last long,

"Miss McKenzie," Mcgonagall greeted,

"Yeah?" The chav asked, rudeness leaked into her voice,

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately regarding the incident involving Peeves and a muggle toy,"

"Dat want me doe, ya can't prove anyfink!" Taylor yelled,

"I trust you know how to get there?" Mcgonagall asked, ignoring Taylor's previous comment,

"Follow the yellow brick road righ'?" She smirked.

It took ten minutes for the news of the prank war to spread amongst every Slytherin student. Kelly decided to play it safe and call a house meeting in the Slytherin common room, she needed their help and loyalty in this upcoming battle of the pranks. Kelly had to get her Slytherin St Trinians to teach the rest of the house on how to pull a good prank, it would be vital. Gryffindor was known for having the best pranksters in the school, they had the Weasley twins in there house. Kelly could deal with Gryffindor if the best St Trinian pranksters weren't sorted into that house.

"Quiet!" Kelly yelled at the Slytherins, immediately silence fell upon the common room, "I trust you all know why I have called this house meeting?" Every head in the room nodded, "We need to come up with a plan and get you lot trained up," Pansy snorted,

"Trained up to be your little puppets?" She commented, Kelly sighed and pulled her wand out. With a thought and swish Pansy was silenced,

"Gryffindor has the best pranksters in Hogwarts, I know we could take them on without much effort but they now have St Trinian pranksters. Now St Trinian pranks are deadly," If Pansy could make any noise she would have snorted again, "You must watch out for Taylor, she'll be the one to lead the Gryffindors with the Weasley twins. Tania and Tara are also good at pranks, they like to use muggle explosives and darts filled with strong muggle alcohol. Before we get onto teaching you how to survive these pranks I would like to discuss some things,"

"Like what?" Draco yelled from the crowd, "We're only up against Gryffindor,"

"Like security of the common room, lookouts, password retrieving, uses of secret short cuts and dodging teachers," Kelly said sounding very bored,

"We can ask the Bloody Baron to guard the common room," Someone yelled from the crowd, "But why would we need to guard the common room? We've already got a password,"

"Do you know how easy it is to obtain a password? All the other houses would have to do is hide near our portrait and wait for one of us to say the password. Talking about passwords, Posh Tottie," Kelly looked to Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe, "Use your talents to get the passwords out of any unsuspecting boy, our first target is Gryffindor." Kelly smirked, she would get Taylor back for being paint balled by Peeves.

* * *

**_I'll be honest, I'm not impressed with this chapter but after three rewrites I gave up :']. I had to have 'like it's quidditch' being sung, it seemed criminal not to use it. If you haven't heard it then youtube it. Now it's time for me to be cheeky again, I'm still needing prank ideas so any ideas would be helpful. I've got a few ideas but I'm not giving much away :P  
Review responses:_**

**_nanjibamisbah: Don't worry I haven't forgotton about the twins, I've got something special planned for them. Thank you for your review :]  
Chelsea: Thank you for your reviews on alot of my storys. I know how much you like Flash to be in the stories so to say thank you the spiv will be making an appearance in a few chapters :]  
lilli-glenanne: Thank you for your suggestion, I think I'm going to use your idea._**

******_  
Wanna feel fly like it's quidditch? If you review I'll use my wand to make you fly..._**


End file.
